


Deathgrip

by LdyBastet



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humiliation, Intoxication, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisagi has finally tracked down a dangerous Hollow that has brought ruin to many Shinigami. Unfortunately, he's alone, and the Hollow proves to be a little too resourceful, giving him a demonstration of how it killed them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathgrip

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this ages ago, and then fell out of the fandom, so it's been languishing on my harddrive ever since. But I decided it was a waste of perfectly good tentacle rape porn, so I wanted to finish it. Beta by my partner in crime, Misumaru.

Shuuhei jumped and slashed at the head of the Hollow, but it was too fast, and he only managed to nick one of the protrusions at the back of its head. Shuuhei landed on his feet and immediately launched another attack, adjusting for the speed of his enemy.

The Hollow, however, wasn't waiting to be disposed of, but moved forward to make an attack of its own. Suddenly, the protrusions that Shuuhei hadn't given much thought shot out, dividing and multiplying into what seemed to almost be a forest of tentacles. One of them hit him in the head, knocking him off-balance, and before Shuuhei could regain it, one of the tentacles wrapped around his main sword arm, and another got entangled in the chain of his zanpakutou. 

Shuuhei tried to hack himself free, not really able to use the scythe-like blades now, and the Hollow let out a gurgling laughter. As the tentacles closed in on him, Shuuhei managed to graze one of them, but then more wrapped around him and Kazeshini was wrested from him, falling to the ground. He swore loudly as his legs and his other arm were grabbed as well, and then there was even less he could do as his body was pulled in different directions. More tentacles closed in on him, wrapping around his waist, his neck...

Shuuhei was starting to feel strange, and a burning, but not entirely unpleasant, sensation was spreading from where the tentacles had come into contact with his skin. He was getting a little light-headed as well, and he could feel his thoughts getting sluggish, his eyes starting to lose focus.

The sound of fabric tearing reached him as his clothes were ripped off his body, and the light-headedness got worse as the tentacles could now reach more of his skin. They slid over his body, slightly rubbery and slick with that intoxicating substance, and yet they still held him tightly, with no chance of him slipping out of their grip. No matter how he squirmed or pulled he couldn't free himself, and sweat broke out on his body as he was lifted higher, held upright by the Hollow's tentacles, powerless to do anything.

More tentacles moved over his body, wrapping around his torso, and Shuuhei gasped when he felt one wrapped around his thigh move its tip to slide over his buttocks and in between them. Another tentacle slithered over his crotch, and Shuuhei's cheeks burned in shame as his cock reacted to the strange sensations that the secretions of the Hollow tentacles caused, hardening and throbbing with every beat of his heart. The tentacle wrapped around Shuuhei's cock and Shuuhei could only moan. It should feel horrible, and he was horrified by it all, and yet his body just couldn't resist, betraying him with its need.

Tentacles continued to tease him, one sliding over his face, seeking its way to his mouth, and no matter how much Shuuhei tried to shake it off and tried to turn away, it didn't stop until it had pried his lips apart and forced its way into his mouth, almost making him gag at first. It started moving in a suggestive way, thrusting deep, then pulling back, but never really slipping out completely. His legs were spread further apart, and the tentacle that had been teasing the cleft in his arse, began to push inside him. The tentacle in his mouth muffled Shuuhei's curses and protests and the Hollow's laugh echoed around him. 

"What? Shinigami? Don't enjoy the treatment? You will! Oh, you will enjoy it! You shinigami always do."

Shuuhei's arse was filled as the tentacle pushed deeper, stretching his opening as it got thicker and wider. It burned a bit, not nearly as much as it should have, the tentacle's entry eased by the slime that covered it, and the worst part about it was that the Hollow was right, it did actually feel... good. Feeling sick by his own reactions, Shuuhei managed to find some strength to fight against the hold on his arms and legs, but all it resulted in was that his body got covered in more slime as the tentacles slithered over his skin. He was breathing heavily through his nose now, the tentacle in his mouth making it hard for him to draw air, and he was finding it almost impossible to think clearly. He felt utterly powerless, and could only pray for it to end eventually, without him getting killed in the process... and once he got away, he would kill the monster for this.

Shuuhei's willpower was eroded by the increasing bursts of lust that were building up inside him, in response to the poison that the Hollow was spreading through him even faster now that one of the tentacles was thrusting up deep and hard inside him. Shuuhei could feel himself losing the battle, and closed his eyes hard to shut out the world around him, hoping that somehow it would make it easier to stand the pleasure that rolled over him in relentless waves.

The Hollow laughed again. "Ah, you've stopped fighting... Want more now, do you? Don't worry, I'm not stopping until you've come, and then come again! I will milk you dry and take your spirit power with it, all of it!" The monster moved the tentacles with precision, fucking Shuuhei hard and deep, so deep, and his prostate was continuously stimulated as well, making him moan.

Shuuhei couldn't hold back his orgasm, and tears of shame trickled down his cheeks. True to its promise, the Hollow didn't stop, and it seemed like the poison that was pumping through Shuuhei's body just kept driving his lust and need on as well, because there was no relief, just a deeper, more desperate need to come. The second orgasm brought as little relief as the first one, just spattering more semen over his stomach and thighs, and Shuuhei was no longer fighting against the tentacles that penetrated him, but trying to get more, and all he could do was moan when a second tentacle tip tickled his stretched hole around the tentacle inside him and then slowly pushed inside alongside the first one. Shuuhei feared he was going to be ripped apart, but he barely cared anymore.

The tension kept building up inside him, his thighs quivering and his toes curling, he was so close again, so close... and perhaps this time, this time he would get the relief that he so badly needed.

"Senpai!" 

Renji's voice cut through the haze in Shuuhei's mind, and he opened his eyes to see Renji running towards him through the trees, a shocked look on his face. Shuuhei tried to shake his head, to warn Renji to not come any closer or be caught as well, but the tentacle in his mouth would have nothing of it and slid deeper, making him gag.

Renji stopped, staring at the spectacle in front of him, and steadied himself with a hand against a tree. "Hisagi... san..."

Shuuhei groaned as the Hollow thrust into him with even more determination. 

"Don't come closer, or I'll rip him apart!" the Hollow screeched and then laughed again. "Just watch this pathetic shinigami come instead, He'll come for me again, and I might let him live after I've taken all his energy!"

Shuuhei shuddered, closing his eyes again to not have to see the look on Renji's face. He must surely be revolted, Shuuhei thought, just like he was, somewhere deep inside, underneath all this need and burning arousal. With horror, he realised that he didn't want Renji to stop what was happening... and it made him even more ashamed.

As the sounds around him were drowned by the rush in his ears and his vision blanked out, tremors wracked Shuuhei's body and he felt as if he was exploding, every nerve in his body, every soul energy centre completely overwhelmed with the force of his orgasm. _I'm dying,_ Shuuhei thought through the haze, but he didn't care. The only thing he regretted was that Renji had come back in time to witness it. But that feeling faded away almost as quickly as he became aware of it, along with the rest of his consciousness.

**

Shuuhei slowly became aware of his surroundings. The first that came back to him were sounds – the wind in the trees, a bird singing far away, the rustle of fabric... Next came physical sensations. He was lying down, he realised. He was lying on his back on the ground, with blades of grass tickling his skin, and something covering him... fabric. So he wasn't dead after all. Shuuhei tried to open his eyes.

"Senpai! You're awake!" 

Shuuhei nodded slowly. That hurt. His throat felt raw and strange, and his mouth ached. There were other parts of him that hurt, and as he became more aware of his body, every little pain and ache reminded him of what had happened. He turned his head away from Renji.

"I didn't know what to do," Renji said quietly. "I didn't want to call for a healing squad. I thought you wouldn't want anyone to see..."

"Thank you," Shuuhei rasped. Renji was right; he didn't want anyone to see him in this state, or knowing how it had happened. Like Renji did. Shuuhei squeezed his eyes shut. Renji had seen, Renji knew. He knew how Shuuhei had lost, what he'd lost, and that hurt almost more than losing his honour and his dignity and control did.

"Hisagi-san..." Renji whispered and then got to his feet. When he walked off, Shuuhei swallowed. Even though he'd expected Renji to leave and a part of him was relieved to be left alone where no one could judge him and he could fade away silently, there was still a stab of loneliness, of sadness. He'd lost a friend too.

"Here." Renji laid something down in the grass, and Shuuhei could feel the silent hum of Kazeshini next to him. It had reverted back to its sealed state when Shuuhei lost consciousness, and there was a faint, taunting note to its vibrations. Kazeshini didn't like losing a fight. "Rest now, and I'll help you back later," Renji said and sat down in the grass, stretching his legs out and leaning back on his arms. "If you want, you can stay in my room for a while, until you've regained your energy and reiatsu."

Shuuhei looked up at him, and he must have looked surprised, because Renji gave him a frown. 

"What? You think I'd abandon you here? After that? Especially after that? Fuck!" Renji leaned down over Shuuhei, the look in his eyes intense, as if he was trying to will Shuuhei into understanding. "I'm not that kind of a shitty friend. And if you'd planned to get rid of me by getting yourself into that trouble, you've failed. You'll have to do worse than that for me to leave." He flashed Shuuhei a slightly strained grin, and Shuuhei had to smile back. Trust Renji to be loyal and non-judgmental, and to try to lighten the mood even in this kind of situation.

"Thank you." Shuuhei said again, slowly reaching out to touch Renji, and realised his friend was only half-dressed. The upper part of Renji's uniform was draped over Shuuhei.

Renji gave him a sheepish smile. "I-- um. I tried to clean you up a bit before covering you, but you'll still need a bath when we get home."

Shuuhei groaned. That was slightly embarrassing. He knew he must have been a complete mess of tentacle slime and sweat... and semen. He'd lost count of how many times the Hollow had made him come. "I owe you for this."

"Yeah! At least three bottles of sake!"

Shuuhei had to smile at that. "Yeah... Hell, I'll buy you four!" He slowly got up to his feet, despite the pain that shot through his backside. It would probably be a while before he had sex again, he thought, at least bottoming. And right now, he really wanted that bath, scrub all this filth off him...

"The hollow?" he asked. "Did it get away?" If it did, it was only a matter of time before another shinigami was ambushed and attacked the same way.

"Hell no!" Renji flashed Shuuhei a grin. "Thanks to you distracting it like that, I could get close and sliced it neatly in half! Team work!"

Shuuhei shook his head, smiling. "Team work." Once he was healed up and rested, he would buy Renji five bottles, he decided. Friends like him were hard to find, after all. Friends that kept a simple matter of tentacle rape a secret, and even turned it into a victory.


End file.
